The Bet
by Danielle Everlark
Summary: Katniss and Peeta make a bet in the early hours of the morning , but neither of them could anticipate the outcome.
1. Chapter 1

**The Bet Part 1**

It all started with a whispered conversation spoken in the early hours of the morning, before the birds started to sing, and the sun rose to kiss the earth. "She's beautiful." Peeta says, gazing down at our five year old daughter, fast asleep in her bed. "Just like you." Smiling, I reach my hand out, pulling the covers up to her chin and brushing her dark hair out of her face. Turning around, I kiss Peeta softly on the lips, my hands pressed against his chest as I rest my forehead against his. "I think she takes more after you." I say "She's got your eyes."

He chuckles, the sound of it loud in the quiet of the room. "That's true." he says, pulling me into a warm hug. "But it's the only thing of mine that she's got. She's a miniature you, from the stubbornness, right down to the scowl." I laugh before putting on my best scowl. This makes Peeta laugh even more, the rich sound filling the room. Seeing him so happy makes me smile, and, pretty soon, I am laughing right along with him. Tears have started to form in the corners of my eyes when a small groan pierces through our laughter.

We both stiffen, giggles completely gone from our system. Our daughter, Willow, stirs restlessly in bed, an unhappy scowl covering her features. "See?" Peeta whispers "Just like you." His breath rushes past my ear as he speaks, sending a shiver down my spine. "You want to bet?" I ask, an idea forming in my mind. Peeta looks at me with a quizzical look on his face. "What do you have in mind?" Leaning close so as not to wake Willow, I whisper my plan to him, a smile on my lips. He nods, thinking it over. "Do you think it will work?" he asks.

I nod and give him a quick peck on the lips. "Yes." I say, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the kitchen. "Now all this planning has made me hungry, and I'm in the mood for cheesy-buns." Peeta smiles and lets out a soft chuckle as we walk hand in hand down the hallway. "Just another reason why I love you." He says "You have no problem stuffing your face with cheesy goodness at the butt-crack of dawn." I smile as my stomach growls. "No I do not."


	2. Chapter 2

**The Bet Part 2**

So the plan was basically this; to figure out who Willow was more like, Peeta and I would set up two objects – one representing Peeta's skills, one representing mine – on a small table in the living room. Whichever object Willow chose would decide who she was more like. Peeta and I both agreed that this was a completely ridiculous way of deciding who Willow was more like; but we were both equally determined to beat each other and see who was in the right.

The terms were this; If Peeta won the bet, I would have to wash the dishes for 2 weeks and agree the learn how to make one of Peeta's specialties, German chocolate cake. If I won the bet, Peeta would have to make me cheesy-buns anytime I wanted them – also within the span of 2 weeks – and he would also have to wear the hot pink apron with hearts all over it that Effie got me when I first tried my hand at cooking, to work for a week straight. With the terms set and the supplies laid out on the living room floor, we go pick up Willow from school.

Once home, Peeta sets Willow gently in front of the toys – a small, plush squirrel for me, and a little chef doll for Peeta – and we explain the rules. I sit down next to Peeta as he starts to talk. "So, Will-o-wisp." He begins, smiling as Willow giggles at her nickname "All you have to do is choose which thing you want the most." "That's all?" she asks, looking at the objects laid out before her. "That's all." I say, interlacing my fingers with Peetas.

Willow smiles before looking back down at the objects, an adorable look of concentration painted across her face. She glances between both objects one last time before pushing them both out of the way and crawling over to where we sit. Her slender little arms try to wrap around both of us as she settles herself across our laps. Surprised, I can barely hear when she whispers, "The only thing I want is right here."


End file.
